


Salem Center Academy 21 - Magnus

by Metal_Ox137



Series: Salem Center Academy [21]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Ox137/pseuds/Metal_Ox137
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dying Magneto arrives at Illyana's school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salem Center Academy 21 - Magnus

Scene: The Salem Center Academy for Gifted Youngsters - Time: NOW

Illyana Rasputin is standing on the front porch of her school, confronting someone she is not sure is either a friend or a deadly enemy - Magneto, the Master of Magnetism. 

Eric: Hello, Illyana. It's good to see you again.

Illyana: Eric, what the hell are you doing here?

Eric: Why, Illyana, is that any way to treat the professor emeritus of the Charles Xavier school?

Illyana: Oh, no. No, you don't. How dare you, Eric. 

Eric: These are my students. This is my school.

Illyana: No, Eric. No it isn't. The Xavier school is gone. This is MY school now, and these are MY children. You are not going to just waltz in here and think you can take them away - 

Eric: You always were a vicious little hellion, Illyana. More demon than woman.

Illyana: I'll be happy to show you just how much of a demon I can be. 

Illyana draws her sword. Eva and the cuckoos rush to the door. 

Eva: Whoa, whoa, what's going on out here?

Irma and Phoebe gasp in astonishment. 

Irma: Magneto!

Phoebe: He's back?

Irma sends a mental ping to David on the hilltop. 

Irma [speaking telepathically]: David, get everyone down here now, R.T.A. 

David: Trouble?

Irma: I don't know. But hurry!

David: On our way!

Eric: Illyana, are you seriously trying to tell me I'm not welcome here?

Illyana [her voice thick with rage]: You abandoned us, Eric. We needed you, and you abandoned us. 

Eric: Do you really believe that? If you know anything of me after all these years, you know I care only for the well-being of our kind.

Illyana: You only care about yourself. You always have. 

Eric: You're acting like a spiteful child. It's not becoming of someone who claims to be a teacher.

Illyana: I've been more of a teacher to these children than you've ever been. 

Eva: Guys, guys, please, can we stop with all the hostility? You're scaring the hell out of the rest of us.

Illyana: Let's get something straight, Eric. This is not your school, and these are not your students. And no, you're not welcome here.

Eric: Well, that is . . . disappointing. 

The old man's frame seems to be shaking slightly. Irma narrows her eyes, frowning. She touches her mother's shoulder. 

Irma: Mom, something's wrong with him.

Magneto crumples, spitting up blood onto his chin, then he collapses onto the lawn. The women stare at him in shock.

Illyana: Oh, my God.

Illyana sheathes her sword and runs down the steps, crouching beside the stricken man. She gently rolls him over onto his back. He has lost consciousness and his breathing is very shallow. The other girls gather around.

Irma: I've already called the boys down from the hilltop, mom. They're on their way. 

Phoebe: Is he all right? What's happened to him?

Eva: He looks sick.

Illyana [grimly]: He is. 

Several minutes later, Illyana has teleported Magneto into the bedroom next to hers. Christopher sits by Magneto's bedside, trying desperately to use his healing powers to aid the stricken man. Illyana stands at the end of the bed, staring at Magneto with an unreadable expression on her face. David comes to the doorway.

David: Boss?

Illyana lays a comforting hand on Christopher's shoulder, and then steps out into the hallway.

David: I called Professor Pryde, like you asked.

Illyana: What did she say?

David: She and your brother are both coming down. She said they were leaving right now, and taking something called a "quinjet" - whatever that is. 

Illyana smiles, and conjures a pen and a notepad. She jots down a number. She hands the pad to David. 

Illyana: Call them back at this number. Tell them to use the hilltop as a landing pad. 

David: Will do. Boss? Is there anything else I can do?

Illyana closes her eyes for a moment as if pained, then she opens them again and smiles somberly at her friend. 

Illyana: No. Thank you, David. But no.

Inside the bedroom, just after Illyana has left the room, Magneto opens his eyes. He grabs Christopher's hands and pulls them away from his body.

Eric: No.

Christopher [anguished]: Sir, please, let me try.

Eric: No. Enough. 

He speaks as a man who expects to be instantly obeyed.

Eric: You can do nothing for me. Tell your professor I wish to speak with her. Go.

Tears welling in his eyes, Christopher runs from the room.

Out in the hallway, Irma steps out of her room and comes over to join Christopher and Illyana.

Illyana [to Christopher]: What is it?

Christopher [brokenly]: He won't let me help him. He wants to talk to you. 

Irma takes Christopher by the arm, and looks to her mother. 

Irma: Go ahead, mom. I've got this.

Illyana nods, and steps back inside the bedroom. Irma puts her arm around Christopher and guides him back to his own room. Fabio steps out into the hallway.

Fabio: Hey, are you guys okay?

Irma: Please, not now, Fabio. 

She pushes Christopher into his room, steps inside and closes the door behind them. Eva comes out and puts her arms around Fabio.

Fabio: I only wanted to help.

Eva [hugging Fabio]: She knows.

Illyana sits down in the chair beside Magneto's bed.

Illyana: Christopher tells me you're refusing treatment. 

Eric: The boy can do nothing to save me from my old age. Or a life ill spent. 

Illyana: Is that really what you believe?

Magneto doesn't answer. Illyana sighs.

Illyana: Why didn't you just tell me why you had come? You foolish old man. 

Eric: I suppose because I am a foolish old man. 

Illyana: Snarling at me, like some old grey wolf. You could have simply asked for help.

Eric: It's not what I do. 

His face shrivels up in a spasm of pain.

Eric: I said some unkind things to you earlier.

Illyana: It's forgotten. Think no more of it.

Eric: I would not have left you alone with the children, not after what happened to Scott and Emma. I would have been here, had I been able. I'm so sorry.

Illyana takes the man's hand into her own. His hands are far larger than hers, but withered and gnarled, shrunken into knobby claws.

Illyana: What happened to you?

Eric: Does that matter?

Illyana: You're dying?

Eric: Yes.

Illyana: Then it matters.

Eric looks into Illyana's eyes, and she feels a thrill of dread as she sees abject fear contorting the old man's face.

Eric: I have seen something . . . terrible.

Illyana's eyebrows knit in a frown.

Illyana: What was it?

The old man does not speak for several moments, convulsed with fear. When he finally answers, there are tears in his eyes.

Eric: The end of the world.

He closes his eyes and rests his head on the pillow, silently weeping. Illyana regards him with shock and dismay.

Illyana: What can I do for you, Eric?

Magneto opens his eyes once more, and barely manages a shake of his head.

Eric: There is nothing to be done. 

Illyana: How long do you have?

Eric: I don't know. Days. Perhaps hours. 

Illyana: Why come to me?

Eric: Because of all the people I have wronged in this world, you were the one most likely to forgive me. 

Illyana closes her eyes. A single tear rolls down her cheek and pools under her chin. 

Illyana: Then I forgive you. 

She leans over and kisses Magneto on the cheek. 

Illyana: Christopher and I will stay with you. 

Eric: The boy can do nothing for me. 

Illyana: He can make sure your last hours are without pain. 

Magneto considers that for a moment, and then finally nods his assent.

Illyana gets up. When she speaks, her voice is a near whisper.

Illyana: I'll be back. 

She steps out into the hallway and stands at the railing, drawing in one deep breath after another, eyes closed. After a few moments, she walks down to Christopher's room, and gently knocks at the door. 

Illyana: Christopher? It's Professor Rasputin. 

From the other side of the door, Irma's voice can be heard. 

Irma: It's okay, mom, come in. 

Illyana opens the door. Irma and Christopher are sitting side by side on the bed, hands clasped, foreheads touching. Tears are streaming down Christopher's face. He looks up. 

Illyana: Christopher, I need you. 

Christopher [weeping]: I can't help him, professor. As soon as I fix one thing, something else breaks, and I can't stop -

Illyana: Christopher. 

She comes over to the bed and puts a hand on his shoulder. 

Illyana: I need you. 

Irma: Mom, let me come too. Please. 

Illyana: Irma - 

Irma: I can help. I can suppress the pain receptors in his mind. 

Illyana looks at her daughter for a long moment, and then nods.

Christopher stands up, looking at Illyana. Tears are still rolling down his face, but his expression has changed to one of quiet resolution. 

Christopher: I can do this.

Illyana: Yes. I know you can. Irma, where is David?

Irma: He's downstairs.

Illyana: Link me to him.

Irma closes her eyes for a moment. 

Illyana: David, can you hear me?

David: Right here, boss.

Illyana: Katya and Piotr should be here in about two hours. Will you meet them at the hilltop and bring them down to the school, please.

David: Sure. 

Illyana: Stay at the tree line until the quinjet actually lands. Those things have a nasty backdraft.

David: Understood. 

Downstairs in the kitchen, David opens his eyes again. Doug is looking at him with wide eyes.

Doug: David, who is that guy?

David: That guy, Doug, is the Master of Magnetism himself. The one and only Magneto.

Doug: Oh! But - isn't he, like, one of the bad guys?

David [smiling mirthlessly]: That depends on who you ask. But most people would say, yes.

Doug: Is he sick?

David: He's dying. 

Doug ponders that for a moment.

Doug: Why is he here? Shouldn't he be in a hospital? 

David: He's here because no hospital would have him. 

Fabio and Eva come down the stairs, and sit in the living room. Eva weeps quietly. Doug comes in to sit with them. Fabio has his arm around Eva's shoulder, comforting her. He looks up and smiles at the boy. He is not crying, but his eyes are bloodshot and his smile is somber.

Fabio: It's all right, Doug. You can sit with us.

Doug sits on one of the ottomans next to the couch. 

Doug: Do you guys, like, know him?

Fabio: Magneto, you mean? Sure, we know him. 

Doug: I thought he was one of the bad guys.

Fabio: He is. I mean, he was. He was also one of our teachers, when Eva and I first came to the school. 

Doug: He was like Professor Rasputin?

Despite her tears, Eva can't help a short, barked laugh. 

Eva: He's nothing like Professor Rasputin. 

Doug: You don't like him?

Eva: I hate him. 

Doug: But - you like everybody. 

Eva: Well, now you know I don't.

David comes in from the kitchen and parks himself in one of the upholstered chairs. 

Doug: I don't get it. If you all hate him so much, then why are you guys so sad?

David: This school wasn't always called the Salem Center Academy, Doug. That's new, actually. And so is this place - for us. The school used to be called the Charles Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters, and it used to be up near the Canadian border, this version of it at least. There was another one in New York, but that was before our time. 

Fabio: When Eva and I first came to the school, we had four professors - Scott Summers, Emma Frost, Professor Rasputin - and Magneto. The reason we're so sad is, Professor Summers and Professor Frost are both dead. They died about six months ago in an accident. And two of our friends died in that accident, too. Celeste and Benjy. And now Magneto's dying. Of all the teachers we've ever had, Professor Rasputin is the only one left. 

Phoebe comes down into the living room. She perches on the corner of the ottoman next to Doug. Her face is impassive but her voice trembles. 

Phoebe: Emma was my mom, my birth mom. Celeste was my big sister. 

The slender girl closes her eyes and tears begin to stream down her cheeks. She takes in a deep breath to calm herself. Doug is dismayed at the display of grief. He reaches for her hand and squeezes it gently.

Phoebe: It's going to be okay, Doug. We're all just very sad.

Doug: Is there anything I can do for you guys?

David: You can hang out with us. We'd be glad of the company. 

Illyana comes down the stairs, walking mechanically. She comes into the living room and rests upright with her arms on the back of the couch.

David: Tell us how we can help, boss.

When Illyana speaks, her voice is taut with grief.

Illyana: Everyone - 

She pauses for a moment, struggling with her emotions.

Illyana: No one has to go upstairs if you don't want to. But, if there's anything you'd like to say to Professor Magnus, now would be the time. 

There is an awkward silence in the living room. 

Eva [her voice choked]: We'll go up in a minute, professor. 

Illyana rests a hand on Eva's shoulder.

Illyana: If you want to go up, don't disturb Christopher, or Irma. They're doing hospice care.

David: We understand, Illyana. 

Illyana: Phoebe, the rest of us will be rather busy for a while. Can you watch over Priya, please. 

Phoebe: Yes, mom, I will. 

Illyana: She's still asleep?

Phoebe: I'm hoping she'll sleep all night. But I'll check on her. 

Illyana: Thank you.

The quinjet arrives just before dusk, and as the whine of its engines die away, the side hatch opens, and Katherine "Kitty" Pryde and Piotr Rasputin emerge. David gives them a friendly wave.

David [coming up to them]: Welcome to Salem Center, professor. Nice ride.

Kitty: We like it. [she hugs him] Good to see you, David.

David shakes hands with Piotr. 

David: Glad you could come, Piotr. Your sister is feeling a little . . . weirded out, I guess.

Piotr [nodding sympathetically]: As am I. 

David: I guess you guys go way back, huh?

Kitty: I first met Magneto when I was only thirteen. 

David: Left quite an impression, I'm gathering. 

Kitty: You could say that. He tried to kill me. 

David: Uhh . . . yeah. Right. Sorry.

Piotr: It is all right, David. Sometimes, Magneto has been a friend. 

David: But not always?

Piotr: Most times, it was hard to know which. 

They head down the steep path towards the school. 

David: I'll set up my room for you guys tonight. I'm afraid we have kind of a full house. Not only is Magneto here, but we've collected another new student. 

Kitty: Yes. Doug. Illyana told me. 

David: Actually, we've collected another student since him. A little girl from India named Priya. 

Kitty: TWO new students?

David: Yup. It's funny. When we first moved in here, we thought for sure we'd never use all this space. And we're shoehorned in already. 

Kitty: David, you don't need to do that. Piotr and I can cat-nap in the living room, if it comes to that.

David: It's really okay, professor. Unless Illyana needs me here, I'll probably spend the night at my girlfriend's house. 

Illyana meets her guests on the front lawn. She rushes first to her brother, hugging him tightly, then dissolves into tears in Kitty's embrace. 

Illyana [weeping]: Katya - 

Kitty: I'm here, roomie. I'm right here. As long as you need me. 

Illyana: I need you. 

They walk slowly up to the house, and go inside. 

David: Professor, Piotr, we're not really planning any sort of meal tonight. But I left out sandwich fixings on the table - hard rolls, salami, cheeses, cold cuts, chips, stuff like that - there's all kinds of fresh fruit, soda and water in the fridge, and warm bean soup on the stovetop. Help yourselves to anything, at any time. If you need anything, holler.

Kitty: I thought you were going over to your girlfriend's. 

David: Yeah. I lied. I still want you to have my room, though. 

Kitty: We'll worry about that later, I guess. Where is Eric?

David: Upstairs. In the room next to the professor's. 

Phoebe comes rushing out of the living room and burrows into Kitty's arms.

Phoebe: Professor Pryde. 

Kitty hugs the weeping girl tightly. 

Kitty: Phoebe. Oh, sweetie. It's going to be all right. 

Eva and Fabio get up off the couch and come to greet the visitors. 

Eva: It's so good to see you both. 

Fabio [shaking Piotr's hand]: Good to see you, man. Thanks for coming. 

Phoebe releases Kitty so that she can hug first Eva, then Fabio, in turn. 

Kitty: Fabio. God. You're all muscle now. 

Fabio: Yeah, not quite so blimpy any more.

Eva: Professor, let me introduce you to our newest student. Come on over, Doug, it's okay. 

Doug shyly walks into the foyer.

Eva: Doug, this is Professor Pryde, from the Jean Grey school. She's Professor Rasputin's best friend. And this is Piotr Rasputin, her brother. Professor, Piotr, this is Doug Green.

Doug [putting his small hand inside Piotr's massive one]: Nice to meet you. 

Kitty gives the boy a quick hug. 

Kitty: I could wish for better circumstances, but, it's nice to meet you too, Doug.

Doug: Professor Rasputin says you teach classes here sometimes?

Kitty: Yes, I do. In fact, I was supposed to come out later this week. 

Doug: I guess that's changed, huh?

Kitty: I don't know. We'll see. These things sort of work outside of time. 

Doug frowns, not understanding.

Kitty [smiling]: Don't worry, Doug. We'll have plenty of other opportunities to get better acquainted, I promise. Is Priya here, too?

David: She's upstairs, asleep in the cuckoos' room. She's still on India time. 

Kitty: Ah. Well, perhaps I can meet her later.

She looks to Piotr. 

Kitty: We should go see him now. 

Gravely, Piotr nods his assent. 

Illyana: Shall I come with you?

Kitty: Sure.

Illyana, Kitty and Piotr climb the stairs in slow procession; Illyana stops just past the door to the guest bedroom, and indicates that Kitty and Piotr should enter. They step inside. Irma is sitting in a chair in the far corner in a sukhasana pose, eyes closed, concentrating on keeping Magneto from feeling any pain. Christopher sits at Magneto's bedside, one hand on the old man's arm, likewise disengaged from the world and unaware of the visitors.

Magneto has gone through a precipitous decline in the space of a few hours. His face is bloodless, waxen, like a mask. Only the eyes have any glint of fire left in them, and that fire is yellowed and sunken. The old man raises his head slightly in surprise. When he speaks, his voice is little more than a rasp.

Eric: Katya. Piotr. I am honored this evening.

Kitty: Eric.

Piotr: Magnus.

Eric: What does that say about me, do you think, when, at the end of my time, only my enemies come to pay their respects?

Piotr: We have not always been enemies, old friend. 

Eric: No. Not always. But we have been enemies far longer than we should have been. 

Kitty: We've come tonight to part with you as friends.

Eric: Then I thank you for that. [to Piotr] Your sister has been very kind to me.

Piotr: It is in her nature to be kind.

Eric: Yes. The demons thought they had a slave for life. But she was stronger. She swallowed them whole - 

He closes his eyes for a moment. Both Irma and Christopher frown in concentration, working harder to keep the old man's pain at bay.

Eric: My time is not long.

Kitty: Then we will sit with you, until your time is done. 

There is silence in the room, then, no sound apart from the old man's labored breathing, which grows more troubled as the night wears on. Downstairs, Phoebe finally gets up.

Phoebe: I'm going to go sleep with Priya. Just in case she wakes up.

David: Okay, Phoebe. Let us know if you need anything. 

Phoebe: Thanks, David. I will. 

She goes upstairs and crosses to the cuckoos' room, slips inside and closes the door silently.

Eva [to Fabio]: I - I can't sleep upstairs tonight. 

Fabio: It's okay, Eva.

David: Why don't you guys crash on the couch? 

He retrieves a couple of blankets from the closet under the stairwell. He hands the blankets to Fabio. 

David: Go on, get some rest. This could be a long night. Doug, do you want to stay down here with us?

Doug: Yeah. I guess I don't want to try to go past the room and, you know . . . 

David: Doug. It's okay. 

He pushes a couple of ottomans next to one of the big upholstered chairs. 

David: There you go. Instant bed. 

He gives Doug one of the throw pillows from the couch, and retrieves another blanket.

Doug: What about you?

David: I'll take the big chair. I just about fall asleep in that thing every day anyway. 

Fabio shakes out the blankets, and settles onto the couch. Eva joins him, gratefully allowing herself to be spooned as Fabio pulls the blankets up over them. David dims the lights in the living room, but leaves the main light over the stairwell on, as well as the lights over the table in the kitchen. 

The hours drag on and the house is utterly still. David dozes fitfully in the chair, waking from time to time, not knowing the hour and not especially caring to know. Sometime shortly before dawn, he wakes to hear the faint sound of weeping from upstairs. He feels a great sense of helplessness wash over him. 

Some time later, and again, David has no notion of the time, Kitty comes quietly down the stairs. David looks up at her. 

Kitty [whispering to David]: I just came down to check on you guys.

David: Is it over?

Kitty: Yes.

David: When?

Kitty: Three o'clock.

Eva, who had been laying still on the couch, begins to cry softly. Fabio holds her. Doug stirs slightly and raises his head. 

David: The professor?

Kitty: Peter's with her. 

Kitty kneels beside the couch and kisses Eva on the cheek. 

Kitty: It's okay, Eva, it's all over now. Fabio, you okay?

Fabio: Yeah. Thanks for checking on us, professor.

David: What can we do?

Kitty: Peter and I are going to take Eric back to New York with us. We have a cemetery at the Jean Grey school. We'll put him to rest there. 

David: Do you need a hand? 

Kitty: Not yet. Soon.

David: Just let me know. 

Kitty: I will. Thank you, David. 

Dawn is breaking when David is summoned to the guest room. There is no sign of Irma or Christopher. The bed has been stripped, and the body has been carefully wrapped in the bedclothing. Illyana stands beside the bed, looking down at the still wrapped form, her face impassive.

David: Boss?

Kitty: Leave her be, David. She'll be all right in a little while. 

David: How can I help?

Kitty: Illyana is going to transport us all up to the hilltop. We'll need your help, and Peter's, to get Eric aboard the ship.

David: I understand. 

Kitty: Illyana is going to come with us. She'll stay in New York until Thursday afternoon. That's when the memorial services will be held. If you guys want, we'll come back to pick you up in time for the service. Betsy is going to fly out to stay with you until then. But you know the school routine better than she does, so you'll be in charge for a couple of days.

David: Understood.

Illyana [without looking up]: David.

David: Yes, boss.

Illyana: Replace the bed. 

David: Yes, boss. 

Illyana gestures, and the form is now sealed in a coffin made of polished cherrywood with brass handles. 

Piotr: You will need to take one end, tovarisch. 

David: Right. 

He grabs the brass handles closest to him.

Piotr: Do not worry about the weight. Just keep it balanced for me, please.

David: Got it. 

Illyana gestures again, and David finds himself standing on the hilltop in the cold grey dawn. A light drizzle is falling. The quinjet's back ramp is lowered and Piotr and David quickly carry the coffin inside and set it down inside the cargo hold. They secure it with straps, then step back outside.

Kitty: I'm going back to the house with Illyana to pack a few things. We'll be back in a few minutes. 

David: I'll wait here with Piotr, if that's okay.

Kitty [smiling]: Thank you, David. We won't be long.

Illyana summons another teleport disc, and the women disappear. After a moment, Piotr takes his clay pipe out of his jacket pocket, and begins to methodically stuff it with sweet tobacco. He lights it and puffs on it contentedly, staring out at nothing in the cold, wet morning. David listens to the barely audible whisper of rain and the occasional cries of birdsong. 

David: Piotr? Do you mind if I ask you something?

Piotr: Certainly, tovarisch.

David: Do you think anything we do ever really makes a difference?

Piotr: Of course. Do you not believe this?

David: Sometimes it's hard to know. 

Piotr's only reply is to puff on his pipe.

David: I think about the life Magneto must have led. I mean, everyone knows about him, and a lot of the things he did. And now, I don't know. It's like none of it ever meant anything. All the good, all the bad, well, it's gone now. 

Piotr: That is not true. Those who knew him remember. And will, all their lives. 

David: And when there's no one left to remember?

Piotr stops sucking on his pipe for a moment. He turns to look at David and gives him a tired smile. 

Piotr: I believe we were put on this earth to ease the suffering of our fellow man. The work we do lives beyond us. Charles Xavier died many years ago, yet all the good he did lives on. I see it every day, in Katya, in my sister, in dozens of other good people the world over who were mentored and trained by him. We are not immortal, David. But none of the good works we do are ever in vain.

David mulls that over.

David: You know, for a guy who doesn't say a whole lot, you're one wise dude.

Piotr [grinning]: Please tell Katya. She doesn't believe it when I tell her.

David: Ha, ha!

It is almost twenty minutes later when Illyana and Kitty return to the hilltop. 

Kitty: Sorry about that, guys. Illyana had to kiss her daughters good-bye first. 

Illyana comes up to David. Her face is quite pale, but no longer blankly impassive. She hugs him tightly.

Illyana: Look after my girls. 

David: Guarding the nest. Got it, boss.

Illyana: Betsy will be here this afternoon. Phoebe will take care of Priya until I get back. I'll check in with you guys every evening. If there's an emergency, call me, I can port back any time. I might even port Betsy back later today, so she won't have to fly.

David: Okay. Illyana . . . if there's anything I can do for you, ever, you know all you need to do is ask, right?

Illyana: You're helping me now, David. More than I can ever thank you for. 

She kisses him on the cheek. 

Illyana: See you Thursday.

David: Boss?

Illyana: Yes?

David: Let everyone pamper you, head to foot, the whole time you're there. I mean it. Whatever goodwill they're offering, soak up every drop.

Illyana hugs him again. 

Illyana: Yeah. I think I will. I love you, David Bond. 

David: Back atcha, boss. Go on, or you'll miss your flight. 

Illyana finally releases him, and sprints to the ramp. She looks back, waves, then disappears inside. The quinjet's engines begin to howl as they pick up speed. David quickly retreats to the path, and as the quinjet launches, he heads back down to the school. 

He comes into the kitchen to find Fabio, Phoebe and Priya sitting at the butcher block table. Priya is wolfing down a large plate of crackers and cheese, along with bowl of bean soup and a big mug of chai. Over her head, a rainbow of brightly colored diamond shaped lights dances happily.

David: Well! Our Indian princess is finally awake. How are you, sweetie?

Phoebe [to Priya]: Subha savera, Priya, tusi kivern ho?

Priya looks at David with a bright smile and starts vocalizing in her native language.

David: Whoa, whoa, sweetheart, I'm so sorry, I don't speak Indian. 

Phoebe [smiling tolerantly]: David. There's no such language as 'Indian'. Priya speaks both Hindi and Punjabi - although she's a little stronger with Punjabi, so I'm going with that.

David: What, and you're a translator now?

Phoebe: Hardly. I couldn't sleep, so I stayed up all night looking for common phrases on the internet. 

Fabio smiles at David with distinctly bleary eyes.

Fabio: She's like having our own private mirrorball. 

David: Did you sleep at all?

Fabio: A little. I dozed here or there. Irma and Chris are out cold, they were basically up all night. They went to bed right after the professor left. Eva's gone up to bed, too. We might see Doug later. The professor wants us to replace all the bedding before Betsy gets here. 

David: Yeah, no rest for the wicked. I guess I don't blame her, though. 

Fabio: No, me neither. I'll go into town with you, if you want.

David: I'd appreciate the help, man. Thanks. [to Phoebe] You gonna be okay, if we leave you here with Priya for a little while?

Phoebe: Yeah, I thought we'd spend the morning looking through the online catalogs for clothes for her. Nothing we have fits her at all. 

David: Works for me. And I'd say let her hoover the kitchen all she wants. She needs to gain at least another forty pounds, so she won't vanish when she turns sideways. 

Phoebe [grinning]: I don't think that will be a problem. Hopefully she'll take a food coma nap, because I could use some sleep myself. [she turns serious] David, Fabio - are you guys okay?

Fabio: Hey, I thought you were the mind reader.

Phoebe: I am. But sometimes, I need to ask questions out loud, even if I know the answer.

David smiles wearily.

David: Thanks, Phoebe. I'm a little weirded out, and really, really tired. This last day and a half has been so surreal, I'm not even sure it really happened. But . . . I think I'm gonna be okay. 

Fabio: Yeah. Me too. 

David [to Phoebe]: How about you?

Phoebe: About the same. I worry about mom.

David: Yeah. I do too. But the good thing is, there's a whole house full of people here who love her. And we've got Kitty and Piotr and a bunch of other folks watching her back on the east coast. Between all of us, I think we can manage it. 

Phoebe: I just wonder if there's someone out there who cares about Magneto, the way we care about mom.

David: Maybe. I don't know. I suppose we'll find out at the memorial service, if you guys decide to go. But, when his time came, Magneto came here, to us. That tells me he thought of us as his family. Or as close as a man like that has to having a family.

Phoebe: So, what, we were home for him?

David: Yeah, why not? When the wandering's done, home is the one place you always come back to. 

Phoebe: Huh. I never thought of it like that. 

David: You're home right now, Phoebe. Wherever your mother and your sister are, that's the place you'll always come back to. 

Phoebe [grinning]: Who's the mind reader now?

David: Yeah, I'm full of surprises. [he claps Fabio on the back] All right, good sir, let's head into town, I'm thinking we need at least two double-size mugs of "Crank-It" coffee to keep us running long enough to get Professor Braddock's room in shape. After that, we can collapse.

Fabio: Sounds good to me. 

The men get up to leave, as Phoebe and Priya finish their impromptu breakfast. Upstairs in Christopher's room, Irma and Christopher lay spooned together in the bed, their clothes strewn everywhere about the room. Irma stirs slightly but doesn't wake. Still asleep, Christopher hugs the young woman more tightly to him. Outside, the light drizzle slowly turns into a heavy downpour, and the steady beat of rain creates a hollow seashell roar on the roof.


End file.
